It's All about the Candy!
by jarjayes
Summary: Sesshoumaru's bored out of his mind, but then little InuYasha had to come Fup his day. RSesshoumaru, Izayoi, little InuYasha, and InuPapa although mentioned, and introducing GRAMS! Read and Review. ONEShot


**Title:** It's All about the Candy!  
**Characters involved:** Sesshoumaru, Izayoi, and InuYasha. InuPapa is mentioned. And a guest appearance by Sesshoumaru's grandmother and great grandmother.  
**Rating:** PG-13, because of Sesshoumaru's mouth.  
**Warnings:** Considering how old people are respected, the ending may be offensive.  
**Summary:** Sesshoumaru's bored out of his mind but then little InuYasha had to "f-up" his day. Read and Review.

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or any of Rumiko's characters, but if I could I'd own Sesshoumaru. The only characters that are mine are **SesshGrandmother **and **Grams.

* * *

**

**It's All about the Candy!**

**By MaritzaLara**

One sunny and humid day, Sesshoumaru was minding his own business as he snacked on pickled cucumber and radish in the eating room when suddenly, the screen door opened. Quickly, he averted his attention from his meal to see his father's human bride, Izayoi, let herself in.

Did this woman know the meaning to his privacy?

Upon noticing his presence, Izayoi graced him with a smile. Sesshoumaru, on the other hand, just nodded out of courtesy all the while remaining serious. With his noted acknowledgement, she bobbed her head in return and slid the shougi screen closed and proceeded towards the other end of the room.

Izayoi knew well enough that the farther away she was from her stepson the better his mood was. She turned her attention away.

Sesshoumaru pretended not to watch her as she removed the top two outer layers of her kimono to then slip on a frilly green apron she used whenever she prepared tea. That alone fascinated him but he was careful not to show it.

Besides, he had his reputation to maintain and demonstrating such things as fascination in front of the servants was bad for morale.

He allowed himself a silent sigh.

Today, InuYasha was off visiting their great grandmother, Grams, who asked his father to take him to her. _Thank Kami for little miracles. _And his father, the Inu no Taisho, made it a point to rise early in order to take the little runt to her dwelling deep in the forest. But soon, unfortunately, good things eventually have to come to an end; InuYasha would be back soon.

Sesshoumaru was sure, one hundred percent sure, that his half baby brother would have lots to talk about; Sesshoumaru could see himself doing a back-flip for that. However, out of respect for his father, he would endure the torture of hearing InuYasha chatter away excitedly of his little adventures at Gram's house in his little, irritating, munchkin voice.

With that much dread in thought, he brought a cucumber wheel to his mouth.

When he was young, he would visit his Grams and she would carry him in her arms, showing him off to all her friends and family. Sesshoumaru loved it…no…he relished it! Grams would tell everyone that he, her little Sesshou-kun, was her favorite of ALL her great-grandchildren. And before his father would take him home, Grams would reach into one of her billowing sleeves and pull out an extra meat bun-- JUST FOR HIM. Those were wonderful times.

Sure, she'd treat his cousins specially but she made it a point that HE, her little Sesshou-kun, was her favorite. And why? Because Grams never saved an extra meat bun for any of the others. This brought a snide smile to his face.

He was then pulled out of his reverie when a soft thud set itself upon the table. Izayoi had placed a steamy mug of tea before his platter. For a moment, he looked at her, and then when his attention was fully focused, he looked at the tea to then look back at her again with perplexity written across his face. She, with her hands stacked delicately upon her lap, smiled in response.

She knew he hated her so how can she continue to grace him with her smiles? There was no understanding her.

"What is this?" Was the only thing Sesshoumaru could muster in such an awkward moment.

And with her usual irritating smile, Izayoi replied, "It's Ginger Tea."

"I know what it is but…" before Sesshoumaru had the chance to finish his sentence, the shougi screen snapped open ushering in the very loud and excited InuYasha, who rudely interrupted like the uncouth half-breed that he was.

"Mama! Mama!" InuYasha cried, throwing himself into his human mother's arms. "Guess what!" he squealed much to the annoyance of Sesshoumaru's sensitive hearing.

Izayoi giggled, kissing her son on the forehead.

"What?"

Sesshoumaru resisted the temptation to roll his eyes to the back of his head.

"Papa took me to see Gwams!"

_Whoop-dee-do_, Sesshoumaru thought as he quirked an eyebrow, now resisting the urge to wave his chopsticks in the air in a circular motion. He took a sip of his tea—burned himself but held in both pain and tears. He set the mug down.

Hopefully, they did not notice.

"Is that right? And what did you do?" she questioned.

_Probably dig holes in her garden_, Sesshoumaru pondered, crunching on a radish this time.

"We pwayed wots of games," InuYasha informed, looking up his mother with innocent eyes.

"Oh really?" InuYasha nodded. "And what sort of games?"

Sesshoumaru couldn't believe that this human was actually humoring him.

"Um…Hide n' Seek…and…jump wope!"

Oh, and his speech pattern left a lot to be desired. By Kami, Sesshoumaru implored, he better grow out of it or he, Sesshoumaru, would be the laughing stock of the entire kingdom-- and beyond.

"You jumped rope?"

"Yup!" he said excitedly.

_Hmph! Who cares, _Sesshoumaru shrugged that thought off his shoulders.

"And what else did you do?"

"Um…we ate wunch" InuYasha informed.

"Bet it was catnip," Sesshoumaru muttered much too low for Izayoi to hear, but InuYasha shot him a disgruntled glare. Sesshoumaru responded to the pup with a smirk.

"So, you had fun?"

InuYasha turned his attention back to his mother, trying to ignore his brother.

"Yup! And know what else?"

"What else?"

"She gave me wots and WOTS of candy!" he bragged, emphasizing his claim by extending his arms outward, making sure Sesshoumaru saw and heard.

Sesshoumaru stopped his eating in midtrack…then asked, in his steely voice, trying to refrain from choking the little bastard to death, "Grams gave you candy?"

Inuyasha turned to answer his older brother with: "Yup! Wots and wots."

"Where is it?"

"Wif Papa."

In that moment, Sesshoumaru felt his jaw go rigid. Finally he replied, "I see."

InuYasha turned back to his mother to further inform her. "Gwams is so nice, Mama! And she said next time I visit, she'll give me wots more!" he said excitedly.

Suddenly, Sesshoumaru placed his chopsticks on his platter, leaving the rest of his meal untouched. He gulped down the rest of his hot tea, returning the mug back to its place. He stood up.

"Excuse me," he said in his usual deep voice, and walked out of the room, closing the screen door behind him in annoyance. In all this, InuYasha and especially, Izayoi watched him leave.

"Think he's mad?" InuYasha asked his mother.

* * *

Some hours later and many miles away…

In her residence, away from the chaos of wa,r somewhere deep in the forest, Grams entertained herself by playing a good game of Go with Inu no Taisho's mother. The old woman had the advantage but the younger one had a few tricks up her sleeves and knew how she would be able to execute her strategy in just three moves.

Grams watched her daughter as this one selected one of the black pieces from her basket. As she was going to place a stone on the board, a sudden commotion of voices rose outside the chamber.

"Your Highness, you can't go in there!" yelled the servants.

"Out of the way," his voice was heard.

"Your Highness!"

With that, the screen door snapped open, revealing an obviously seething Sesshoumaru.

"Sesshoumaru?" said his grandmother in surprise whereas Grams sat in silence—and took this opportunity to switch a few pieces around.

He was breathing hard, his fists were clenched into balls, and his eyes were glazed over in red. Both women waited. The servants, on the other hand, took this as their cue to book it out of there, leaving the two older women alone with Inu no Taisho's older son, at their own risk.

It was then the younger woman decided to talk. "Sesshou-kun, is there anything we can do for you?"

And then, angrily raising an accusative finger at Grams, HIS Grams, he finally, in a guttural tone, bit out these words: "You…" Grams quirked an eyebrow. "You have A LOT- of explaining- to do, YOU OLD **BITCH!**"


End file.
